


Iostia

by Mally_Chat



Series: The Prophecies of the Three Kingdoms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Goddesses, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mally_Chat/pseuds/Mally_Chat
Summary: Melina Pardos is a spy. Her father trained her for years and they worked together until he died on a mission three years ago. Melina has only her mother, brother, and sister left. And the end of the endless war is approaching. Will she live to witness the rebuilding of Iostia, Astrya, and Estrurg? Or will all vanish in flames?





	1. The Prophecy

Prophecy made in 827 by High Priestess Morgane

 

 _For two_   _thousand years, Iostia, Astrya, and Estrurg_

_will reign with war and death._

_Then will come their salvation._

_There will be one final chance for it all to end._

_Or the world as they know it will burn._

 

The prophecy was made by the high priestess of Totune, the goddess of life and death and patroness of Astrya. Two similar prophecies were made by the high priestesses of Adite and Riwna, the goddesses of day and night and patrons of Estrurg and Iostia. Their prophecies have been lost in the wars that have devastated the three kingdoms. It is said that they contained the knowledge of those who would help to bring an end to the war and death and what the final choice would be.

In their attempts to stop prophecy from coming true, the three kingdoms made it so. Alliances and friendships have fallen to be replaced with betrayal and revenge. War and death reigns. If the chance foretold by the priestesses is not discovered, there might be no return from the darkness that plagues them.


	2. Chapter 1

Melina hurried through the streets, glancing behind her to see if any of the soldiers were following.  _Not that they'd bother with me_ , the fifteen year old thought to herself as she ducked into an alley.

A strand of honey blonde hair had escaped from its braid as she ran. Melina impatiently brushed it out of her grey-blue eyes. They were hooded, giving her a lazy, sleepy look that made people who didn't know her underestimate her. She stood at five foot six inches tall, taller than most her age. As the soldiers raced by, she hid behind the sheets someone had left out to dry, pretending to straighten them.

Melina waited a few moments after the last shout before stepping from her hiding spot. A smirk pulled at her full lips. She couldn't believe that these people had been beating hers for nearly two thousand years. They were so unobservant, complacent in their continued wins. That wasn't going to last much longer. Melina shook her head at their folly and headed off down the street. She blended in well with the citizens of Grial. They all seemed to think she was older than she was, something she took full advantage of.

Another group of soldiers ran past but she continued on with the other women out shopping. She carefully made her way towards the city gates. She had to get out of the city and on the road before night fell. It had already taken her too long to collect the information she needed. Once the sun was gone, the people would leave the streets, sent to bed by the curfew their king implemented. Anyone caught outside after the curfew was thrown in prison until their family could pay to have them released. As soon as they heard Melina speak, they would know she was the enemy.

 _I have no plans to die tonight_ , she thought as she ducked beg a group of farmers heading to the gate.

Hiding wishing their group, Melina was able to leave the city. From there, she ducked away from them once they were clear of the city gates and headed towards the small patch of trees outside the city wall where she'd hidden her horse.

"Hey, girl," she cooed to the chestnut mare. She quickly saddled her with the tack she'd left on a large tree branch where it wouldn't get stolen. Once everything was tightened, she mounted the mare and set off to the east towards Drottig, the capital of Iostia. It was a two days ride and she kicked her horse into a gallop, riding hard so that she could get as far from Grial as she could and closer to the border. If someone found her camp, then she would be able to escape easily.

No one crossed the border at night unless they were up to no good.

Melina definitely fit that description.

* * *

It didn't take too long to get her camp set up once she discovered the small outcropping of rocks on the plain. She could see the Wiolm mountain range in the distance. It was a strange place. Three peaks guarded a valley. Each peak lay in one of the three kingdoms and the valley was the only place all three came together. A single road from each capital lead to the heard of the Wiolm mountains and the valley within.

It is said that the three goddesses, Totune, Adite, and Riwna created the mountains when they created the world.

They were lonely and desired companionship. Together, they created the world. Adite had golden hair that shone like the sun even in the dark, deeply tanned skin, and eyes a deep amber. She provided warmth and light to shine on the world, a bright star to hold back the dark. Riwna, with her long midnight black hair and pale skin dotted with light like the stars and deep blue eyes that were like the sky at night, filled with an unearthly light, made the starts in the sky to guide those who travelled at night.

And Totune who had white hair and skin as dark as Riwna's hair. Her eyes were white as well, with no discernible pupils. She was the embodiment of life and death and she created the people and creatures of the land.

The goddesses each chose a peak and the lands beyond it, giving the people and creatures who lived there their protection. Each kingdom worships the three goddesses, but they hold the goddess of their peak above the others.

They showed the people how to survive. Once assured that they were safe, they departed from the land to watch over them.

Melina contemplated the old stories as she nibbled on the bread she'd packed. It was beginning to go stale and if she'd been forced to stay in Grial another night, she would have had to find more or go hungry until she returned.

"I wish I could find foo anywhere like you can, Kateri," she told the mare. Kateri blew out her mouth and shook her head. "Yes, I know. I shouldn't be talking to you because it makes me look crazy, but you are the only friend I have, so you will just have to deal with it."

Melina stretched out on her back to look up at the stars. She'd always felt a kinship with the night, like she belonged in it. Her mother liked to say that she was like an owl when she was little, awake only at night and asleep during the day. As she got older, that habit came in handy when she helped her father with his work. Now, she has to force herself to be awake more during the day because sometimes she can only get information when the sun is up.

So, reluctantly, she wakes at dawn.

But on nights like this, her exhaustion from the day falls away and she's up all night.

Melina heaved a sigh, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping that night. She carefully banked the small fire she'd built and settled in to watch the stars move across the night sky.


	3. Chapter Two

Melina’s next day and a half journey was uneventful. She didn’t see anyone as he galloped and trotted across the plain. Towards the end of the second day, she could see the tower of the temple rising high into the sky, a monument to Riwna, the goddess of night. Melina had always wanted to go to the top at night, to be closer to the stars, but the only ones allowed were the priestess.

Melina knew that she wasn’t cut out for that kind of life. 

So, she contented herself with her dreams. And they were nice dreams. Sometimes, she could actually see herself looking down on Drottig from the tower, watching the stars and the city below.

Melina sighed to herself. _Get those thoughts out of your head_ , she scolded herself.   _You’re a thief. A spy. Not the kind of girl the priestesses look at to start training._ That’s what she told herself every time she thought about joining.

Her journey through the streets was uneventful Some of her friends called out to her as she walked. Melina nodded to them but kept her head down. Her friends might accept her, but spies were still not accepted by the soldiers who policed them.

She could feel the eyes of those men and women on her. Some of them had known her since she was a child, catching her when she stole food. She didn’t always need it, but it was the one way she could think of to get her father, Christos, to let her help him. When she could go several weeks without getting caught, Christos started taking her on short training missions. Melina soaked up the knowledge and tricks Christos taught her. She was a natural and eventually was able to hide from even the most experienced.

Melina wiggled her fingers at the soldiers, grinning as one of them approached her, knowing he had been following her for awhile, a deep scowl on his face.

“Good evening, Admetus. Something wrong?” Melina couldn’t resist teasing him. She’d been getting away with things under his nose for years. Once, she’d stolen his sword right off his belt and he hadn’t noticed until he had to chase a murdered later that night. His sword was still hidden under her bed.

Admetus growled at her. “One of these days, I’m going to catch you with my sword and you’ll pay for it the hard way.”

Melina laughed again. “Think again,” she purred, her smooth voice grating on his nerves. “First, you have to find it… That is, _if_ I was actually the one to take it. Which I wasn’t.”

“When I get my hands on you,” he threatened and started forward.

“Admetus Trakus.”

The sound of his name made the brunet whirl around, his face pale. A smirk pulled at Melina’s lips as the woman who had called his name approached.

She had deep red hair, close to auburn, streaked with grey, and hazel eyes. Her proud nose was crooked in the middle at the top, souvenirs from fighting. Her thin lips were pulled down in disapproval.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded of him. “Your post is located two blocks away.”

“Sergeant, I was following this known thief, making sure that she doesn’t disturb the peace.”

“Peace?” scoffed Melina. “What peace? We’ve been at war for centuries. How can their be peace?”

“Quiet, girl. Trakas, I’m going to ask you one more time. Why aren’t you at your post?” Her grey streaked brow rose. “Because in the time you’ve been tailing her, two pickpockets have been caught in your area.”

“Sergeant, I-” Admetus started, “She- But-”

“Enough. Return to your post. We’ll talk about this with the captain tomorrow.” Admetus stood, frozen. The woman’s eyes flashed. “You’ve been dismissed, Trakas.” Her voice was deadly, but soft.

Admetus shot Melina one last glare of loathing before he turned on his heel and fled.

Melina looked overjoyed. “I thought he was going to wet his trousers,” she snickered. “Thank, Murti.”

Sergeant Liana Murti turned her scowl on her. “I don’t know what you’re thanking me for. One of these days he will have the evidence he needs and you will get punished.”

“I doubt that. Especially not after the news about what I just found comes out. Admetus will be falling on his knees to thank me.:

“Oh? You found something important, did you?”

“Maybe,” she drawled, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “I still have to go to the castle to report in. I was on my way there when he stopped me.”

Liana raised a brow at her. “That important you have to get there tonight?” Melina nodded, glancing up at the castle. “Need an escort?”

Melina shook her head, strands of blonde hair that had escaped its braid falling in her eyes and on her nose. She brushed them away, saying, “No, I have to do this alone. I’m already late as it is and I can’t show you how I get inside. It’s against the rules.”

The sergeant sighed. “Very well. I’ll let your brother know to expect you home tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.” Melina salted Liana with the sign of Riwna, a crescent moon drawn over the heart, before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Even with her horse it was easy for her to slip into a group, her years of working as a spy giving her all the skills she needed.

* * *

As she approached the courtyard leading to the castle, Melina hitched her horse to the hidden post to the right of the gates. She glanced around her, making sure no one had followed her. Her father had ingrained in her the need to make sure that the entrance to the spy master’s rooms stay secret so no one knew who reported to him.

Melina pressed back against the stone wall as the guards made their rounds. She waited until they were out of earshot before she moved to the doorway. To the untrained eyes it didn’t look like anything special but a small pattern of stones marked the secret entrance. She pressed the stone as dark as night and speckled with white dots like stars. Immediately, a grinding sound grated on her ears as the door opened, revealing the narrow tunnel.

She only had thirty seconds to slip inside before the door closed and locked her out. Melina hurried forward, jogging to reach the light shining at the end.

The light grew as she drew nearer, until she saw the entirety of the circular room. A fire in the hearth provided light. She knew from exploring that the smoke from the fire was fed to a chimney that connected to the one that led off from the kitchen.

The room seemed empty as she looked around, but she knew she wasn’t alone. She could feel the eyes of the spy master watching her.

“You’re late.”

Melina whirled around to face the man standing right behind her.


	4. Chapter Three

Xuthus Sicas was not an impressive looking man. Anyone who saw him on the street would not think he is the spymaster for the king of Iostia. That is, however, what made him so good at what he did.

He was a short man, standing only an inch or so taller than Melina. His shoulder length hair was a dull, dirty blond that looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. His face was plain, one you wouldn't be able to describe it the next day if you were suddenly found having given out sensitive information. His body was fit but thin. But the thing about him that intimidated people who crossed him were his eyes. They grey of his irises seemed to promise eternal punishment to the person who underestimated him.

He stared at Melina without speaking again for several minutes before moving past her to sit at his desk. It was across the room from the fire that warmed the chamber. He took his time getting settled before motioning for her to sit across from him. Her chair was far less comfortable than his was.

“You were supposed to return here two days ago, Pardos. I should hope that you have a good explanation for this.” Xuthus shuffled a few papers around on his desk, a single brow raised as he waited for her to speak.

“I know I’m late, but I couldn’t get the information until two days ago. And then the guards almost caught me on my way out,” Melina explained to him. Her bottom was already hurting from the wooden chair. She hated coming here to give reports.

“Did you at least get the information you were supposed to?” he demanded.

“Of course I did.” Melina looked offended that Xuthus would think she hadn’t done her job. “Here,” she said, reaching into her belt purse and pulling out the crumpled piece of paper. She’d looked at it the night before to see what was so special about it but it hadn’t made any sense to her.

Xuthus took the paper from her and opened it carefully. As he began reading, a savage grin began to grow. “At last,” he said triumphantly.

“What does it mean?” Melina asked. She’d never seen the older man look so happy to receive information.

“It means that there may be a way to end the war. Tell me, when were you born. I need the time of day and the date.”

“Just after sunset on Midwinter. I’ll be sixteen then,” Melina answered without a thought. “Why?”

Xuthus didn’t answer her. He just stared at her until she squirmed in her seat and wanted to get out of her chair and go home.

“Sir?”

Xuthus shook himself like he was coming out of a trance. “Ah, yes. Melina. How would you like to journey to Estrurg and Astrya to seek something for the king?”

Melina frowned. “What kind of thing? What would I be doing there?” She didn’t know if it would even be a good idea to take the job because of the look on his face. She glanced up at him again and shuddered.

“I assume you’ve heard of the Astryan prophecy.”

“Of course. Everyone has. But what does that have to do with the day I was born?”

“Everything, my dear. As you know, we are coming upon the end of the second millennia of an endless war. The Astryan prophecy was made two thousand years ago on Midwinter. It was also not the only prophecy made that day.” He watched Melina’s reaction as she stared across the desk at him.

“You’re lying,” Melina accused after a few moments of silence between them. “There’s no way there are other prophecies and we’ve never heard about them before. It’s ridiculous.”

“The priestesses were merely prevented from sharing their prophecies out as Morgane did. They are still in existence in Estrurg and here in Iostia.”

“You’re lying,” Melina repeated. She almost thought Xuthus could see her mind spinning as she tried to comprehend what he was saying. _He can’t be serious. There aren’t any others. We would have heard about it earlier, centuries ago._ She got up from her chair, biting her lip hard as she paced. _It can’t be true… Can it?_

“Do you have proof? Can I see them?” Melina had to see them before her and then maybe she would be convinced he was telling her the truth.

Xuthus shook his head, a wry smile forming on his lips. “I’m afraid not. It is a royal secret that only the most trusted are approved to see. You will have to take my word for it.”

Melina glared at him, her blue eyes flashing in the firelight. For a moment, it was almost as if the fire was actually stars before she blinked and they disappeared. “How can you expect me to believe this if you won’t tell me what it says?”

“I expect you to believe because it is the truth.” Xuthus stoop and slipped the paper Melina had given him into his pocket. She continued to scowl at him. “I want you back here in two days so that we can discuss your next assignment.”

Melina knew she had been dismissed. She fumed to herself as she turned on her heel and stalked from the room.

_It isn’t fair that he’d tease me like this. Tell me that there’s other prophecies and then not let me see them._ She cursed him as she made her way through the long tunnel and out the secret door, using the rich vocabulary of words that she’d learned from her father when something went wrong on his missions. _I’ll show Xuthus I should know what the prophecy says, she swore to herself._

The stars were twinkling above the canopy as she emerged from the tunnel, pressing the rock in the wall that made the door open from the inside. Melina stopped just past the exit and closed her eyes as she let the cool night air wash over her. She needed the peace that the night brought her to calm down, even though she couldn’t see the stars. She felt their comforting presence, though, and that helped.

_I wish he didn’t get under my skin_ , Melina grumbled as she walked over to where her horse was picketed.

“Hey girl,” she murmured to the mare, leaning her forehead against her strong neck. “Xuthus got to me again. I wish Dad was here to stop him or make him listen to me. He acts like I’ve never kept a secret before. I’m a spy. I know how to keep a secret. No one would ever get the prophecy from me.”

Kateri snorted and shook her head before moving and nuzzling her face. That got Melina to laugh. “Is this a hint to stop feeling sorry for myself?” Kateri bobbed her head and nudged her chest. “Alright. Let’s get you home and fed.” She paused as her stomach rumbled loudly. “I need some food, too.”

Melina led Kateri from the woods, hiding behind the branches of the trees as she waited for the guards to pass. When they were down the road, she leapt onto the mare’s back and rode back into town and towards her home.


	5. Chapter 4

Melina stabled Kateri down the street from her home.  Even though her stomach began growling at her in protest, she took the time to unsaddle her mare, rub her down, and then give her her feed for the night.

When she was sure that Kateri was settled in and comfortable, Melina locked the door of her stall and left the stables.  Despite her love of the night, she yawned widely.  The days in the saddle were catching up with her.  All she wanted to do was collapse in her bed and sleep for days.

Melina somehow made it home without falling asleep in the streets.  She wasn't quite sure how she managed it with yawns coming thicker and thicker as she made her way down the street.  But at last she stood in front of her door.

She stared at it for several moments before it opened, revealing her older brother.

“Melina,” Thanos said, relief thick in his voice.  When she just stared at him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.  “Ma’s got some food for you if you're hungry.”

“I'm starving,” she admitted wearily. Melina followed him to the small kitchen where their mother, Yalena, sat sewing.

Where Melina favored her father’s pale skin and honey blond hair, Thanos took after their mother’s darker looks.  Their hair was a deep brown that complimented their olive skin tone.  Their eyes were such a deep brown that they almost blended into the pupils.  Thanos had her height as well, standing at five feet ten inches at seventeen years old.

Melina looked up at him gratefully as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with beef stew.  “Thank you,” she told him softly before yawning widely.

Yalena frowned and put down her needle, worry etched into her face. “Darling,” came her gentle voice. “When was the last time you slept.”

Melina shrugged, blowing on her stew to cool the bite before eating it.  Flavor burst into her mouth, a delicate combination of herbs and other seasonings mixed in with chunks of beef, potato, carrots, and other vegetables that warmed her from her head to her toes.  She moaned softly and sank deep into her warm wooden chair. It was far more comfortable than the chair in Xuthus’s  office.

“Melina.”  Yalena’s voice broke through the haze that had clouded her mind.

“What?” Melina asked, blinking at her mother and brother.  “Oh, right.  The last time I slept.  Uh…  I think it was a couple of days ago.  I can’t remember.”

Yalena sighed.  “Melina, we’ve talked about this,” she told her daughter gently.  “I know you love the night, but pushing yourself to stay awake for so long is not good for you.”

Melina shook her head at her mother.  “Ma, I had to do it. I was already late to check in with Xuthus. I couldn’t be any later.”  She spooned another bit of stew and closed her eyes to savor the taste.  “Besides, I did rest even if I didn’t sleep on the way back.  I had to let Kateri rest.”

“That’s not the point, dear,” her mother insisted.  “You need to stop this.”

“Ma.”  Thanos interrupted his sister as she opened her mouth to argue.  “She’s not going to stop.  You’ve tried for almost sixteen years.  If she hasn’t lost the habit by now, she never will.  It’s just who she is.”

Melina nodded in agreement.  “I’ll be fine, Ma.  I just need some sleep and I’ll be ready to go.”  As she spooned more stew, a troubled look crossed her face.  “Ma.  Thanos.  Have you heard of there being a prophecy for Iostia and Estrurg? Like the one Astrya has?”

“Another prophecy?”  Yalena looked at her eldest daughter in disbelief.  Melina nodded.  “Where did you get that idea?” I’ve never heard of there being one. I should think that we’d have heard of it by now. The high priestess of Totune gave hers nearly two millenniums ago.”

“That’s what I said!” Melina exclaimed.  “Xuthus wanted me to believe that there are two other prophecies by Adite and Riwna.”

Thanos frowned at his sister.  “How do you know they don’t exist?  For all you know, Xuthus could be telling you the truth.  How are you to know if it is real if you don’t read the thing yourself?”

Melina opened her mouth to argue and then stopped to stare at him, a small furrow growing between her brows.  “I hate to say this but… but you might be right.”  She chewed thoughtfully on a piece of meat from her stew.  “I should find out if it exists.  I just need to sneak into the vaults in the castle.  Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Yalena spluttered.  Melina could see the shock on her face as she processed what she’d said.  “Melina Andrea Pardos.  You are not going to break into the vaults!  I forbid it!! What if you get caught?!  You would be thrown in the dungeon and maybe ex-“  She stumbled to a halt, taking a breath.  “Melina, you could be executed.”  Her voice dropped to a whisper but she couldn’t hide the tremble of fear.

Melina got up from her seat and crouched beside her mother.  “Ma, I have to find out.  What if…  What if knowing what it says helps the war to end?  Would you really want that kind of thing hidden from everyone?  Maybe I can figure out something from it that no one else has.  The Astrya prophecy says there is one final chance that we have to stop this or everything burns.  The two thousand years ends in six months.  That’s all we have left, Ma.  I have to do this.”

Yalena stared into Melina’s eyes for several moments before her shoulder slumped in defeat.  “Alright,” she consented softly.

Melina got up and hugged her.  “I’ll be careful, Ma.  I’ve been trained well.  Da made sure of it.”  She pulled back and kissed her on the cheek.  “I have two days before I have to go back to Xuthus again.  I’ll sleep most of the day and leave for the castle after sunset.”

As she put away her dishes and headed to the room she shared with her little sister Taryn, Melina tried to ignore the fact that her father had died on one of his missions, even after all of his training.

_I hope I can do this_ , she thought as she settled under her blanket.   _Riwna, guide me to find what I seek.  Let me see the prophecy you spoke to your priestess all those years ago.  Let me see your will if you permit it._ She drew a crescent over her heart as her eyes drifted closed.

The last thing she saw was a twinkle of stars on the wall just as the sun began to make its first appearance.


End file.
